Learn from the Past, Learn from the Toys
by FireCacodemon
Summary: In order to learn more about the incidents, Hei and Misaki are back to when the 4 previous murders took place. Now with the addition of Hei and Misaki, the old withered animatronics become active. Hei and Misaki must work together with all the animatronics in order to piece together what happened in the past while Jeremy does his job as the Night guard. HaC,HbA Sequel. Rated T.
1. Prologue

FireCacodemon: So, I decided to finally sit down and write the sequel to Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics. Disclaimer below but yeah, I have plans that I hope you readers will enjoy. I know the FNAF hype has died down and is now with Undertale so I thought now would be the best time. So...yeah.

* * *

Learn from the Past, Learn from the Toys

A Darker Than Black & Five Nights at Freddy's Cross-over Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura

Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon

* * *

Summary: In order to learn more about the incidents, Hei and Misaki are back to when the 4 previous murders took place. Now with the addition of Hei and Misaki, the old withered animatronics become active. Hei and Misaki must work together with all the animatronics in order to piece together what happened in the past while Jeremy does his job as the Night guard.

* * *

Prologue

Time seemed to pass slowly as the sound of heavy panting echoed down the corridors. The night guard's heavy breathing wasn't just because of the robots stalking the building; it was because of the mask that he was wearing. The Freddy Fazbear mask wasn't well suited for people to wear. It was a quick tool that helped the animatronics to see the guard as one of them. Their facial recognition software registered them seeing another Freddy Fazbear, another animatronic that helped entertain children. If they looked deeper into the eyes, they would see the fear of the night guard and realise that he was hiding among them. The animatronics haven't always been this way though. There was something that caused them to switch and become the way they were now. Their desire to come and kill the night guard wasn't known to the outside world but to the people working on the inside, they were aware but couldn't afford to bring in a special mechanic to fix their programming.

"I just need to survive this night...then the new night guard can take over..." He kept reminding himself before he heard the banging in the vents.

An animatronic were heading this way. Bringing up the cameras, he switched to the vent camera and threw on the light. A young looking male animatronic was looking back at the camera with a smile on its face. It couldn't change expression due to the fixed face but behind him, was the balloon that he always carried around and the sign tied onto it. Balloon Boy was coming into the office. If he didn't fool the child animatronic then he was done for. He already had a close call with both Balloon Boy and the Mangle before. The two of them were working together and he knew it. When Balloon Boy entered the office, he somehow disabled the electricity from the tablets to activate the lights for the vents and his flash light. The constant smile and laughter that the animatronic gave seemed to draw the Mangle over to the guard. Because of the static that the Mangle gave out, caused the others to go wild and crazy.

The guard watched Balloon Boy in the vents before the warning sign started to flash on the screen. He needed to wind up the music box or the Puppet (AKA the Marionette) was going to come out from the gift box and come to kill him. He couldn't risk letting Balloon Boy get into the room but he couldn't let the Puppet become active. If he did, then that was going to be a certain death. The Puppet didn't much care for the Freddy mask for some reason. That was the main worry that the night guard had. If he took the time to stop Balloon Boy and ignore the music box...then the Puppet was going to come and kill him but if he made sure that the Puppet's music box was wound up then Balloon Boy might get into his office. Doing a simple calculation, the Puppet was a lot worse than letting Balloon Boy into the office. There was a chance that Mangle didn't show up or was fooled by the mask but if the Puppet escaped from his box, then he would be dead for sure. He wasn't stupid. Taking the Freddy Fazbear mask off, he pulled up the monitor and flicked to the Prize Corner camera and started to wind up the music box. He watched as the Puppet retreated back into the prize box that he lived in.

"Ha ha ha~" Came the friendly laugh as Balloon Boy had entered the office quicker than the night guard realised. Once wound up, he put the monitor down to see Balloon Boy playing his laugh over and over. He just hoped that Mangle didn't come to say hi. It wasn't long before the static of the Mangle was heard.

Learn from the Past, Learn from the Toys – Prologue

Golden Freddy faded into reality at the Prize Corner and knocked on the large box. There was a shuffling inside the box before the lid of the box moved slightly. The Marionette looked at Golden Freddy and smiled. The two of them had been friends for many years, Golden Freddy being the first child that the Marionette brought back to life. He was often the forgotten child as the other four were more 'important' as they were in Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

"Hello, Golden Freddy. What brings you back to this time line?" The Marionette asked.

"Before the suit takes back control...please, take these two. They will set you free but they need to learn from this time line," Golden Freddy said as he revealed the two children. The Marionette nodded and opened up the box more.

"Place them in here, the staff won't find them." Golden Freddy placed the two in the box and faded away before the suit took back control. The Marionette looked at the two children. One little girl and one little boy, the girl had the aura of justice, a daughter of a police member. The boy had the aura of a murderer...yet the Marionette could still see that there was good in him, despite what happened to him. "Golden Freddy...you trapped him in your suit...I know because he's got metal starting to form in him..."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's setting up the story. Hope you all liked it and I'll be back next chapter...whenever it gets written. Bye readers!


	2. Chapter 1 - An Introduction to the Toys

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of this story! Why I gave it a long title, I have no idea but hey, another chapter!

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Golden Freddy: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

FireCacodemon: I'm going to make things clear:

\- The Mangle will be referred to as Toy Foxy by the animatronics, Hei and Misaki.

\- The Mangle will be referred to as The Mangle by Phone Guy, Jeremy...basically everyone else.

\- Toy Foxy/Mangle is an IT by the animatronics, Hei and Misaki. While everyone else, Mangle is a SHE.

\- The events of FNAF 2 will run slower so might pass over the 7 Night rule as the story moves.

\- The rating of the story MAY change depending on how descriptive I get with the past.

\- Mini-games from FNAF 2 will be included as I feel they play an important part.

\- My own interpretation will play a part so that the story makes sense.

Hei: Just get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1:

An Introduction to the Toys

Misaki stirred awake in the box while hearing the gently melody of the wind-up music box playing My Grandfather's Clock from the year of 1876. Misaki had heard that melody a couple of times to the point where she recognised it instantly. She wasn't sure where she was as everything was dark. She followed the Black Reaper into the poster and then she ended up here. If she was here then there wasn't any doubt that the Black Reaper was going to be here too. She began to move before she felt something warm by her side. She could only deduce that it was the Black Reaper next to her but she couldn't be sure if she didn't have any light. She froze when she heard static enter the room as well as the clanging on metal on the ceiling.

"So he's gone?" A new voice said. Misaki wasn't sure what was going on but her guard shot up, there was something else with her. She heard the static from something and she didn't understand that easily but from what she did pick up...it was possible that whatever was making it was trying to contact someone. What for? She didn't know and probably wasn't ever going to find out. "Good, how long until dawn?" The voice spoke again. Misaki felt something move next to her.

"My head..." She heard the familiar voice of Li's...but it was higher pitch like his voice hadn't broken yet. Misaki tried not to laugh in fear of alerting whatever was speaking but her mind clicked. She was with the Black Reaper yet the voice belonged to Li...It wasn't possible.

"We have about 4 more hours? That should be plenty of time. Thank you Toy Foxy." The sound of wires moving caught attentions as the owner of the new voice reached up and pushed something above them, light flooded the box, blinding both Misaki and Hei. They both frantically rubbed their eyes while they adjusted to the light. Hei's eyes adjusted quickly as he looked up at where the light was coming from to see long black fingers retracting back down into the box before a white and pink faced fox poked its head in, making Hei jump at the sight.

"Bzzztzzzbuzzzz?" The fox thing asked.

"Yes, bring them all here. I want to introduce them to you all," the other voice responded to the static and the fox thing nodded and crawled away. "I bet you're confused but Golden Freddy said that you'll help release the trapped spirits? Toy Foxy has gone to get everyone else for the friendly introductions. I'll let you two out the box, but please don't wander too far away or you'll get lost." Both Hei and Misaki were soon lifted out the box and placed on the floor outside. Golden Freddy's weird magic had worked wonders as he had managed to shrink the clothes to match the age that both Hei and Misaki were now, which was around the age of five. Misaki looked over at Hei as he removed his mask and instantly looked away. She didn't want Li to be behind the mask but now she had solid evidence that he was the Black Reaper.

"It isn't like you can arrest me until this is over. By then, I'll be gone." Hei said to Misaki. She glared daggers at him.

"You played me, Black Reaper. Acting as Li to get me off the scent of catching you! Why did you do it?"

"So you think all the times that we were together as Li and Misaki were all because I was playing you? Yes, Li is just another mask I wear but...being with you as Li...It's just stupid," Hei said as he turned away from Misaki. He couldn't admit what he was thinking. All the times where it was him and her hanging out, acting as friends...he couldn't admit that he enjoyed it. It was a new breath of fresh air and he didn't have to worry about killing anyone unless she found out. She had but he was right, they couldn't do anything about it until Hei had filled his new mission of assisting Golden Freddy's spirit in releasing the souls trapped here. None of them could leave the strings that they were attached to. Freddy and his friends back in the time they were in all had strings attached to them, keeping the children's spirits trapped there. While Hei was with Misaki, he felt that he could escape the strings that the Syndicate had him on and just be who he wanted to be. Maybe that was the real reason why he agreed to help Golden Freddy's spirit. Misaki looked slightly confused by Hei's actions.

"What? What's stupid?" She demanded from him. Neither of them was aware that the Marionette was watching the two of them interacting with each other from the box.

"Nothing you would understand." Misaki watched as he walked over to the large counter in the room and went on his tiptoes to reach for anything that was on the counter. Feeling around for a bit, he grabbed something and pulled it off. In his hands was one of the various prizes from the prize corner. A small brown bear with huge shiny plastic eyes, tiny top hat and a black bowtie, the bear was holding onto a microphone. Hei looked at the Freddy Fazbear soft toy and sat down looking at the bear. Misaki watched him cautiously. He was the Black Reaper and the illusion of Li faded. She couldn't look at him in the same light again. Walking away from him, she stayed in the same room but she didn't give him a second care anymore. She felt betrayed and both children knew it.

The Marionette watched the two go to their different bubbles. The Marionette wasn't sure if the two of them could help because of the fall out but he saw the sadness in the midnight eyes of the young male. The Marionette had been around children long enough to understand the feelings of them and to then understand how to respond to that situation to improve their mood. With the female (which he guessed was called Misaki) it was harder as betrayal was something that not many children went though when they came to the restaurant.

Learn from the Past, Learn from the Toys – Chapter 1: An Introduction to the Toys

Toy Freddy was the first to arrive at the Prize Corner and the first to lay eyes on the new guests. The two children weren't seeing eye-to-eye but apart from that, Toy Freddy didn't have any other issue. Misaki was the first to look up at the new presence in the room. A tall bear animatronics with plastic coating over the endoskeleton, dark brown plastic covered most of the body but the belly, muzzle and inside of the ears was a light brown. The mouth was open slightly and fixed in that position. The bear had rosy red cheeks with a black top hat with a red strip around it as well was a matching black bowtie and buttons. A microphone was being held in the animatronics right hand. Misaki felt that she should fear the bear but she couldn't bring herself to fear the bear and felt a strange comfort coming from the bear.

"Well, what do we have here?" The animatronic spoke in a male voice but it was slightly goofy, probably to help entertain the children that came here for a meal and a show.

"Now now, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy brought the two children here. They can't leave the building and will be given free piz-" Before the Marionette could finish his sentence, a loud growl was heard from Hei and the growl echoed down the empty corridors. All the attention turned onto Hei who was blushing slightly. Misaki couldn't help but giggle as she looked over at Hei; he wore the same look he did when she first saw him at Alice's party back in Tokyo.

"That's going to attract Toy Chica. Howdy, I'm Toy Freddy," Toy Freddy introduced himself. "I'm the band leader here; the Marionette is the one hiding in the box behind you." Toy Freddy pointed towards the massive Prize box where Hei and Misaki were in before. The two children looked at the box to see the white mask of the Marionette, rosy cheeks with a wide, empty smile with black eyes with long black fingers hanging outside the box.

"Who's hungry~?" Toy Chica came running into the room holding a fresh plate of steaming hot pizza. "This baby can fresh out from the oven, the Toy Chica surprise~" A yellow chicken stood proudly while holding her new pizza in her right hand and a cupcake sitting on a silver plate in her left. The cupcake had shiny eyes with pink frosting and a candle with blue and white stripes. The candle was lit with an artificial flame made from a simple flame-shape bulb with a flickering light. Her feet were orange and her pants were a bright pink colour and she wore a bib saying: Let's Party! The chicken also had the rosy cheeks with light blue, shiny eyes and purple eyelids.

"That would be the young lad there," Toy Freddy said as he pointed towards Hei. The chicken looked around and spotted Hei, skipping over to him she handed down the pizza to him. Hei looked at the round pizza with stuffed crust with lots of pizza toppings on the cheese covered pizza. Hei could easily smell the pepperoni, mushrooms, ham, mince meat and any other toppings available.

"Thank you," Hei thanked the chicken as he took the pizza and started to tuck in. "It's amazing!"

"That's the Toy Chica surprise for you~" Toy Chica said happily. It didn't last long as Hei took the last bite of the pizza. Toy Chica looked happy that the pizza was eaten and enjoyed by Hei.

"What's all the noise about?" A plastic blue bunny asked as he walked into the room. The bunny had a white tummy with a smart looking red bowtie just under the head of the animatronic, the same rosy cheeks that the other Toy animatronics had. The bunny held onto a red guitar and didn't have an amused expression on his face as he had been called away from practise.

"We have two little guests," Toy Freddy said as he pointed towards the two children. Toy Bonnie followed Toy Freddy's finger and saw the children, his eyes widened and his expression changed.

"When did these little ones get here?" The bunny asked.

"They arrived during the night when the guard was here," The Marionette said.

"How did they get in?"

"Golden Freddy brought them here, said they could help."

"Huh, well I'm Toy Bonnie, I play guitar in the band, Toy Freddy sings and Toy Chica cooks and backing vocals," Toy Bonnie introduced himself.

"Hi!" Misaki jumped out of her skin as another animatronic shoved its face in her face. A young human male animatronic was smiling happily with peach-coloured skin and large blue eyes. He had an orange triangle for a nose with red-brown hair on his head. He flashed a toothy grin towards Hei. Misaki looked at the rosy cheeks all the animatronics seemed to have. This animatronic had a round body with a vertical stripped shirt which was red and blue. Two black buttons were down the middle of the animatronic. He had a propeller cap on his head with the same pattern that his top his. Under the top was a pair of blue, plastic trousers with a pair of brown shoes on his feet. Unlike the other animatronics, this one didn't have hands but instead had fingerless, round hands and stubby thin arms. In his right hand he was holding onto a large red and yellow striped balloon while in his left hand, held a sign saying: Balloons!

"Erm...Hi?" Misaki asked confused. The animatronic giggled in response.

"That's Balloon Boy, he'll always try and give you a balloon," Toy Freddy smiled as he spun the little propeller on Balloon Boy's hat.

"Want a balloon?" Balloon Boy asked Misaki. She politely refused the balloon but smiled at him anyway. The only animatronic which wasn't taller than Misaki was Balloon Boy and Hei was just taller than the animatronic too.

"Toy Foxy should be returning soon." Not long after that was said, Toy Foxy (AKA The Mangle) came crawling in on the ceiling. Hei looked up at Toy Foxy, the animatronic looked like children had taken it apart and tried to rebuild but failed. Different parts of the animatronics were all over the place on the animatronic along with the fact that it had two heads. One with the Toy Foxy white face with pink lipstick and the same rosy cheeks that the others had while the other head was the endoskeleton head. Hei reached up to Toy Foxy. It noticed and slowly came down to Hei's level. The animatronics watched as Hei reached his hand up to Toy Foxy's head and gave it a little pet.

"When day comes, I'll repair you."

Learn from the Past, Learn from the Toys – Chapter 1: An Introduction to the Toys

The doors to the restaurant opened up, the manager watched the Toys on the stage getting ready to perform their show for the children. He needed to wait for a man called Jeremy to arrive. He was thrilled to have someone else willing to come and work for him. Especially when the recent guard went missing, the doors and windows were still locked but yet the guard was missing. How the animatronics hid the guards amazed the staff but because they seemed to pick people which society didn't care about them, they had managed to get away with it. The manager watched how the Toys were acting, carefully glancing over towards where the Prize Corner was. He would have to ask the Toys about it later.

"Are you the manager?" The manager turned around to see a blond haired male with dark brown eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black trousers and white trainers.

"Are you Jeremy Fitzgerald?" The manager asked.

"Yes, I'm starting today."

"Well then, come this way and I'll introduce you to the Toys."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Darkprincess4eva123 - Glad to hear you're excited. Here's the next chapter to read.

Hei: Well, nothing really to say. Apart from bye.

Misaki: Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!

FireCacodemon: FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon while Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's, Jeremy!

"You'll be taking on the night shift, you'll be expected to arrive at the building by 11:45. This will allow you time to settle down in your office which you'll be shown later, as well as to hear the recorded messages that were left by one of the first night guards we had. Vital information is on them so listen carefully when you start your shift. Toy Freddy, would you mind coming here for a moment?" The manager called to Toy Freddy. The large bear animatronic turned his attention towards the manager and nodded.

"Back in a second guys," said as he stopped performing with the others. The doors weren't open for the public just yet so the animatronics had time to perform their songs and acts for the day. "You called me, manager?" climbed off the stage and walked over towards the manager and Jeremy.

"Yes, this is Jeremy, he'll be the new night guard for tonight and hopefully, the rest of the month," the manager responded.

"Ah, that's great to here~ I'm Toy Freddy, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The bear spoke happily through his voice box as he took hold of Jeremy's hand and gave it a firm shake. turned to the other two on stage and beckoned them to come over and meet their new night guard. Toy Bonnie quickly glanced over at the prize corner before he removed the guitar from his hands and came down off stage, Toy Chica followed shortly after. The glace from Toy Bonnie wasn't unnoticed by the manager.

"So, you're going to be watching over everything at night? That's a rough job," said as took a step back to let the other two greet Jeremy.

"Rough job…?" Jeremy asked with confusion before come closer and shook Jeremy's hand.

"The manager hasn't told you?" asked confused. "Why didn't you tell him?" turned her attention towards the manager.

"It's a rough job seeing as it's so late at night. You get a free pizza every night though so there's a highlight," the manager shrugged but Jeremy just looked confused at the animatronics. They were hinting at something but they either couldn't say what or it wasn't their place to tell. "Well, I've got to let Jeremy know the other animatronics and let him get acquainted to them too before the night shift. You three can go back to practising," the manager was quick to leave the animatronics.

"Well, okay boss," watched as the manager took Jeremy away and let out a small sigh.

"What's wrong Toy Freddy?" asked him.

"I'm just worried about the two children that arrived last night. When the doors open and children arrive, it won't be so bad but if the manager finds the two here…Well, that's just asking for trouble, isn't it?" voiced his concern. The other two animatronics understood what meant and they both wished that Hei and Misaki had the idea of hiding until the doors were open. Currently, the two children were sleeping in the prize box with a blanket that the animatronics had borrowed. The Marionette was watching over them but even he was going to be introduced to the new night guard. The toys wondered what the Marionette was going to do if the manager arrived before the doors had opened to the public.

"Think they'll skip the spare parts room?" asked.

"The animatronics in there haven't been active for so many years. The amount of parts taken from them…I would be surprised to see them active again," responded. It was true, the animatronics in that room had long been 'dead' and just used for spare parts for the toy series. "Still, that Hei child said he can fix Toy Foxy, I wonder if that's true."

Learn from the Past, Learn from the Toys – Chapter 2: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's, Jeremy!

Misaki stirred awake and realised that she was sleeping right next to her. She immediately moved away from him and into the opposite corner of the box, making it shake slightly. The shake of the box stirred Hei from his sleep. The child sat up slowly and removed the blanket off himself before rubbing his eyes.

"You look scared…" Hei commented at he watched Misaki.

"Of course! I'm defenceless while you still have your power!" She snapped at him.

"Yet that power saved your life and Mike's life. The power itself isn't good or evil, it's how it's used that makes the difference." Hei looked away from her and reached up to try and escape the box that they were sleeping in. Misaki looked away, he was right…his power did save them when the animatronics were very aggressive. She just hoped that she wouldn't be in that situation again. "Come on, children are running around so it'll be safe for us to get up and wander around. Or would you rather just stay here and wait until night?" Hei smirked.

"You lied to me…I can't forgive you for that," Misaki hissed at him. The Marionette watched the two silently from above.

"I wouldn't ask for it, I know I don't deserve it." Hei's smirk faded and it was replaced with the look of being lost. Misaki watched him before she watched him climb out the box. She waited for a few seconds before she too decided to climb out the box. It wasn't much of a surprise to see that Hei had slipped into the crowd and vanished.

"Police girl," the Marionette reached down to her level. Misaki turned around and looked at the puppet, jumping at the sudden appearance. "Hei may have a dark soul, but there's still light inside it."

"I just…can't…" Misaki replied to the Marionette. The puppet gently rested its hand on her head reassuringly. "I can't…"

"Time heals most wounds, best you keep an eye on him…right?"

"Right," Misaki nodded before she decided to try and find Hei. Misaki mingled in with the crowd before she found herself drawn towards the games arcade. She never really was one for games but when she saw children gathering there, a hunch told her to go. She was glad because there was Hei, playing with a total stranger on an arcade machine, a two-player hit the buttons on the game zone floor. Misaki decided to remain quiet so that she could watch how Hei would act, she needed to watch him and study him so that when they returned to their own time, she could book him.

Learn from the Past, Learn from the Toys – Chapter 2: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's, Jeremy!

"Are you ready?" Hei looked down at the dismantled fox on the floor in Kid's Cove. The fox animatronic nodded its head before both Hei and Misake started to work together to re-build Toy Foxy back to its original form, before the children started to take it apart. The other animatronics watched as the children worked together, it was a nice sight to see. Slowly, Toy Foxy started to regain its form. It wasn't of course, without a few hiccups.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Piggypig213 - Sorry for the long wait... *Nervous laugh*

Hei: Guest: *Points to comment above*

Toy Freddy: GuestIGuess - Thank you for the review, FireCacodemon enjoyed reading the chapter and that sparked this chapter to be written. I believe FireCacodemon plans to continue writing this story but it's at a low priority at the moment. We apologise for that.

Misaki: Thank you for reading and we'll see you next chapter.

Toy Freddy: Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! We hope to see you real soon~


End file.
